Fire In Your Eyes
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: When a night of fun turns into a night of terror, Amanda is sure she won't make it out alive... but when she's unexpectedly saved by two strangers, can she find them again? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)


_**April 20th 2017… **_

_'Okay, okay… don't panic, get back to the hotel, get to Finn and the guys.' Amanda thought as she took several turns to try to lose people following her, having gotten separated from Sasha, Becky and Charlotte._

_At first, she thought it was the combination of alcohol and the darkened city making her see things… but after the second time, she thought she was being stalked._

_Fumbling in her purse, she had reached for her LG Aristo but was grabbed from behind by one of them as the other approached her and lightly ran his index finger along her jaw as her phone remained in the purse._

"_Got some valuables in that purse there miss?" The guy closest to her spoke in a calm tone, before nodding towards another nearby. "He'd be a king in the wild west, you know. Got a trigger finger quicker than your eyelids."_

"_Don't want to use it yet… she's quite a beauty." The third man responded as he eyed Amanda, which sent panic through her._

"_A little tiny though…" The second one replied as the first one noticed the faded bite scar on the crook of Amanda's neck._

_She reached for her pepper spray and blinded the two of them, which made them scream before she flipped the third one over her shoulder and kicked him in his nose before she stumbled away… but an accented voice stopped her and she saw a woman._

"_Not a clever move to make, lady." The woman spoke, several others around her. The first thing about them that Amanda noticed they all had in common were the shiny firearms in their hands. "Wrong part of town to be making those moves at just anyone."_

_Amanda stepped backwards several paces as the pistols were raised, until her back hit the wall hard… then there was a light._

_The light grew in the darkness of the evening, the light expanding gradually. It was between herself and them, everyone nearby shielding their faces from the wind it caused as it formed from a single light to a ring of dark mass, within which there seemed to be an endless funnel of shining blue water._

_The water rippled and formed around a woman who stepped out from within it. "Marth-" She started to call into the energy, cut off immediately by a quick succession of bullets whizzing past, three of which embedded within her right shoulder and knocked her to the ground. The attackers immediately began to disperse, one shouting "What the hell was that thing?!" as they left._

_Amanda was shaking in pure fright… and the injured woman pulled herself up._

"_Run… you're safe, they won't come back." The woman spoke._

_Amanda took off into the night, hoping that whoever had saved her would survive…_

**Present time… **

Finn, Seth, Dean, Roman, Sami and Kurt were in a panic as they ended up back at different areas of the hotel, neither able to find Amanda as Charlotte, Becky and Sasha hadn't had any luck either.

And then Finn looked up as Amanda ran into the hotel, running to him and the two holding each other as she sobbed and Finn saw bruises on his girlfriend.

Hand shaped bruises… and Finn's emotions changed from panic to anger, Amanda stopping him from leaving the hotel.

"They ran off… they got scared when two other people showed up and blindly fired their guns before running." Amanda replied as she looked up at him, Finn pulling her into his arms again before they headed to the elevator.

Once in their room on the 5th floor, Finn unzipped Amanda's black dress after she took her red stiletto heels off and he pulled the dress off of her after she had set her red purse on the bed… and saw the bruises and scrapes forming on her back, Finn grabbing the first aid kit and finding gauze and peroxide before opening the bottle.

Amanda fought back tears as Finn pressed the peroxide soaked material to her wounds, Finn lightly stroking her shoulder length hair before wrapping his right arm around her shoulders.

"Don't hold it back, love, let it out." Finn whispered as he kissed the side of her head.

"They wouldn't leave me alone, kept following me… I tried to call you but they ambushed me. I just wanted them to go away but when I fought back, several more showed up…" Amanda replied as tears trailed down her face, Finn gently turning her to him and holding her again and her head resting on his left shoulder… and her arms wrapping around him.

_'If it were just thieves, they would had just taken whatever valuables she had and taken off! They wouldn't had gone to this extent of violence!' _Finn thought before they let go and she headed to the restroom before he grabbed some clothes for her and himself.

Amanda stripped her black satin push up bra and black satin hiphugger panties off before she turned the shower on… and Finn stripped down and helped her into the shower.

Closing the glass door, Finn grabbed the coconut scented conditioner and ran some of it through Amanda's hair before running his fingers through it and rinsing it out as she closed her eyes.

Her remaining makeup trailed down her face as Finn cleaned the dirt and dried blood off of her body with aloe scented body soap before cleaning her face, Finn grabbing the detachable shower head and rinsing the soap off of her with the warm water… and shut it off, putting the shower head back on its hook and wrapping the oversized towel around her after drying her off.

Finn dried off and wrapped another towel around himself before helping Amanda out of the shower and grabbed a third towel to dry her hair with as she opened her eyes… and he cradled her face in his hands.

"They're not gonna come back, Darlin'. You're safe." Finn replied softly before he bandaged her wounds to keep them as clean as he could and helped her get dressed before he got dressed in his night clothes.

He picked an exhausted Amanda up into his arms and took her to the bed, tucking her into it and climbing into the other side after setting her LG Aristo and his IPhone 7 on the bedside tables.

Pulling the covers over himself, Finn wrapped his right arm around Amanda's back and kissed her on her forehead before closing his eyes.

In the exhaustion of everything, Finn had forgotten to call the others to let them know that Amanda was back in the hotel room with him.


End file.
